


“Cry me a river.”

by ragingred



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Because that's the whole thing of this fic, Established Relationship, M/M, Misuse of idioms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingred/pseuds/ragingred
Summary: “‘Cry me a river’,” Jason would deny the fact that he squeaked of all things. “It’s ‘cry me a fucking river’, Tim,” if Jason could cry right now, he definitely would.





	“Cry me a river.”

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, thank you for giving this fic a chance. That's about it? Honestly speaking I have no idea what to add in here aside from my thoughts so.
> 
> It's been bothering me since I was in junior high but my native teacher once said that why do the people in my country keep on capitalizing each word after numbering and dot (like this: 1. A) because they don't do that in their country - I think America? But I couldn't remember it clearly so yeah. To me that's kind of weird?
> 
> And another thing, I think I read somewhere that people preferred documents in align left instead of justify and I'm just kind of curious as to whether that's true or not. Becuase I'm kind of debating whether I should post in align left or not. It's not really important so yeah.
> 
> This fanfiction is unbeta-ed and since English isn't my native language, expect grammatical errors and typos. Also, they might be OOC so I hope you'll forgive me for it and if you don't like it, please don't read it, in fact, just close the tab immediately, please and thank you.
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, even a little.

It had been happening for some time, Tim, for some unknown reason, had been using the wrong idioms which was driving Jason _fucking insane_. Jason was sure Tim was doing this on purpose because he was such a little shit.

Not to mention every time after he said the idioms wrong, Jason could see the telltale sign of Tim grinning just from looking at the back of his head. _Yes_ , Jason had that kind of power from hanging too much with the younger man.

They were currently on a mission together, Tim standing behind Jason who was crouched on the edge of a building. “Let’s just get this over with and go home,” Jason had groaned, he still had a box of frozen pizza waiting for him back at his safe house and he was planning to eat it while sleeping on the couch.

Tim chuckled lowly under his breath before shaking his head. “Sure, whatever you want, Hood,” Jason could definitely hear the smile on Tim’s lips without even looking at him.

“We can’t all get what we want,” Jason grumbled out with annoyance lacing his voice.

The sound of rustling from behind him informed Jason that Tim had shrugged his shoulders. Jason kept his eyes locked to the people milling about under them until the first shot was fired.

“All right,” the corner of his lips had begun to stretch without himself realizing it. “Let’s kick some evil asses,” he hissed through his teeth, his helmet hiding the manic grin on his face.

He saw Tim stepping to stand beside him with a slight glance, “Hey, Hood,” that made him turn his head to look at the younger. “Break an arm,” Jason was just about to retort something but sadly Tim had glided down with lightning speed and terrifying accuracy.

Jason growled under his breath, “It’s ‘ _break a leg_ ’ dumbass,” he muttered lowly before dropping himself down beside Tim.

“’Sup jackasses. Prepare to get your evil asses shot,” that was the only warning he gave before more shots were fired–mostly from him, of course.

If he focused enough, he could’ve heard the sound of Tim’s merry laughter ringing in between the shots.

* * *

Jason was just stepping into the living room of the Wayne manor with a chili dog in his hand, mouth agape as he was about to bite into the said delicious treat. That was until he met Tim who was sitting across from Dick.

“Hey, speak of the angel,” that was enough to make Jason’s eyebrow to twitch.

Hell, even Dick turned his head around with amusement glinting in his blue eyes. Jason just bared his teeth at the youngest like a feral cat and aggressively bit onto his chilidog.

“It’s ‘ _speak of the devil_ ’,” Jason grunted, loud enough for the both of them to hear him as he dropped himself down onto the space where Tim was sitting. “Aren’t you supposed to be the smartest of us all, Timbo?”

Tim, being the little shit that he was, just grinned sheepishly whilst shrugging the both of his shoulders.

Jason shot a look at Dick which could be interpreted as ‘ _can you believe this guy?_ ’ with a light gesture of his free hand. Dick just laughed breathlessly in return as he shook his head in disbelief.

“You were the one who chose to date him,” Dick said nonchalantly and Jason made a gesture with his thumb making a straight line over his neck. “Hey, don’t take it out on me,” he then raised both of his hands into the air with an innocent look on his face.

“Shut up, dickhead,” Jason seethed with no bite, scowling all the way as he resumed eating his chilidog. “Besides, I’ve done nothing to earn the nickname ‘ _angel_ ’,” he added as an afterthought whilst making quotations with his fingers in the air.

“You don’t know that,” Jason chose not to hear whatever Tim had said earlier and watched Dick from the corner of his eyes who seemed to hold back his smile.

* * *

“You know, it’s actually pretty easy to read you, Jason,” Jason had to put his book down to look at Tim with a raised eyebrow. “You’re like an open magazine or something,” Jason’s eyebrow then twitched.

Tim took this as a sign to continue his words, “I mean, ‘ _actions speak louder than words_ ’ right?” Jason had a bad feeling about this.

“When you’re pointing a gun at someone, it clearly means either for you to ‘ _fuck off_ ’ or ‘ _I’m going to make you shit your pants_ ’, right?” his face was so innocent and naïve to the point Jason wanted to smack him upside the head.

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. “I don’t think that’s what it means, Tim,” he mumbled lowly, tone filled with suppressed anger. “You know what, you got it right but you’re not using the right time to say it,” he flashed the younger a blank look.

“Well I think you got the whole thing wrong,” Tim crossed his arms on his chest, the corner of his lips twitching upwards in amusement.

Jason took a deep inhale of air and exhaled slowly with his eyes closed, counting from one to ten in his mind in English and Spanish before opening his eyes.

He could take this; he could deal with Tim using the wrong idioms for a few more days.

He just had to endure this. He was Jason Peter fucking Todd for fuck’s sake; he had killed tons bad guys for a living. He could do this.

* * *

“Huh, he’s barking up at the wrong tree,” Jason turned to look to where Tim was looking and had to prevent himself from pushing the younger deep into the ground.

“What’re you talking about?” Jason raised an eyebrow, flashing Tim an unimpressed gaze that wasn’t returned.

“Clearly the squirrel is on a different tree,” Tim gestured to Titus who kept on barking at a certain tree with Damian standing not too far from the said Great Dane.

“Tim, why do you keep on torturing me like this?” Jason sighed with exasperation laced in his voice, throwing his hands into the air and then dragging them down his face.

“Oh, cry me a table, Jason,” Tim rolled his eyes.

That was _it_.

“‘Cry me a river’,” Jason would deny the fact that he _squeaked_ of all things. “It’s ‘cry me a fucking _river_ ’, Tim,” if Jason could cry right now, he definitely would.

“Pretty sure there’s no ‘ _fucking_ ’ in that idiom, Jay,” oh the smart little shit. “And you were supposed to be the one who had read thousands of books,” he eyed the way Tim crossed his arms on his chest.

He looked–dare Jason say, _triumphant_. “Don’t think you’ve won this argument,” Jason seethed, baring his teeth like some sort of cornered animal. But the thing was, Jason didn’t get cornered, he would corner the shit out of other people.

Tim was certainly doing things to him. Ugh.

“Maybe you should prove me wrong then,” it sounded like a challenge and the both of them would never back down from a challenge.

To prove his point, Jason could spot the mischief sparkling in Tim’s crystal blue irises. “Why do I like you again?” Jason furrowed his eyebrows, suddenly remembering the times where Tim would spout random bullshit that made him question his existence and insanity.

Tim just flashed him a toothy grin before shrugging his shoulders. “Because of my amazing intellect and charming personality?”

Jason snorted at the sight of Tim batting his eyelashes at him and cocking his head to the side as if to woo him or something. He covered Tim’s face with his hand and pushed him back lightly, earning himself a startled yelp.

“You wish,” was all Jason said in between his chuckles.

Tim removed his hand from his face, squeezing his fingers gently as he looked at Jason with _that_ look–the look that gave Jason’s stomach do somersaults and the butterflies to flutter in his stomach.

His breath hitched and Jason took the courage to place his hand over Tim’s cheek, cupping it tenderly. He brushed his thumb over Tim’s cheekbone, marveling at how the cheeks turned into a bright shade of pink.

Jason eyed the way Tim looked at him; crystal blue irises clouded with want, cheeks flushed, and cherry pink lips parted as he breathed softly. Something swelled in his chest at the thought that he was probably the only one who could make Tim look like that.

He squished Tim’s cheeks with one hand, Tim letting out an incoherent muttering as he did so. “Got your hopes up,” Jason grinned broadly before pressing his lips fully onto Tim’s own.

When he pulled back, Tim’s lips were curled into a pout and Jason had a smug smirk plastered on his lips. “That’s what you get for getting on my nerves, Timothy,” he growled lowly under his breath, eyes half-lidded.

“You know, just to break the ice,” he purred lowly and leaned closer to blow an air against Tim’s ear, making the younger between the two whimper involuntarily. “Don’t put all your eggs in one basket, Timmers,” an with one bite delivered onto Tim’s flushed cheek, Jason ruffled his hair and gave him a two-fingered salute before making his way to the library.

“Disgusting,” came Damian’s comment.

Tim glared at him for a moment before running towards him and tackling him from the back. Damian yelped as they both fell onto the solid ground.

Tim counted that as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters mentioned above, I only own my writing and that's about it probably.
> 
> Comments, kudos, bookmarks, basically anything is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet in another fanfiction!


End file.
